


Not How Albus Pictured It

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus tries to be a good brother, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Except set in the 90's, Gellert tries to be a good boyfriend, Gen, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sort Of, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Albus didn't imagine he'd tell his siblings about his boyfriend with said boyfriend's dick down his throat.





	Not How Albus Pictured It

**Prompt “Young Grindeldore au where they’re muggles pls”**

One way Albus hadn’t thought to tell his brother and sister about his relationship with their new neighbor Gellert with Gellert’s dick halfway down his throat.

Aberforth had taken Ariana to the Zoo for the day and apparently Gellert and Albus just lost track of time.

The two of them had used their time alone in Albus’ large home to act like the teenagers they still technically were.

They had gone to get food at some point and gotten distracted with one another, which led to the position they were in now.

Gellert sitting on the kitchen’s island, Albus head in between Gellert’s legs and both of them completely nude.

Neither one of them realized the side kitchen door had opened until Aberforth shouted “What the FUCK?”

Albus almost bit off Gellert’s dick he was so surprised and the two of them somehow flipped themselves over to hid behind the island.

Only rising high enough to show his head- not even his neck considering how many love bites Gellert no doubt had placed on him.

“Why are you home early?!”

“Why are you naked in the kitchen?!” Aberforth shouted back, his hand over Ariana’s eyes still.

“Would you please, for the love of God, go get dressed? Or just leave?!” Rolling his eyes, Gellert left to go up to Albus room. Albus watched him for a moment before promising he’d explain everything in a few minutes then chased after Gellert.

Once they were both in his room, the door locked behind Albus, the redhead flopped dramatically to his bed.

“Al, they were going to find out eventually.” Gellert tried to comfort his boyfriend, probably for the first time ever. Sitting down on the bed next to Albus, he brushed his hand through the other’s long red hair.

“But like this?” Albus muttered, his voice almost muffled against the bed.

“There’s no point in freaking out about it” the German tried to point out, earning a glare from Albus who looked at him just to do that before groaning and dropping back on to the bed.

“What if they hate me now?”

Gellert forced himself not to sigh.

Both of Albus parents were long gone, which was why Albus had been forced into the guardian role for both his younger siblings. Albus Father had gone to prison for beating a neighborhood child to death for assaulting Ariana. Kendra, Albus’ mother, had killed herself only a year ago, blaming Ariana for ruining her marriage and her life.

Once forced into the role of guardian for the two, as Albus described to Gellert, he had to change into a more loving big brother for them. Before, Albus had been more interested in life once he graduated high school. Now, with his college and travel plans on hold, Albus had to either suffer and blame them or just do what he could to deal with the situation.

Then he met Gellert who’d been sent away from his parents in Germany after they were arrested for political reasons.

Gellert, now living with his aunt, had fallen the first time he met Albus. Albus didn’t take much longer, once they started talking.

But Gellert knew in the little bit of time Albus had spent caring for Aberforth and Ariana that loosing either of them would break his heart.

The problem was that the Dumbledore parents had preached older ideals against homosexuality and things like that. Since their death and he and Gellert getting together, he hadn’t seen if their parents view had been inherited by Aberforth and Ariana.

He was just too scared.

“Maybe they might be a little confused, especially Ariana, but give them time okay?”

A moment passed before Albus sat up, his eyes still staring down.

“You’re being oddly comforting, for once.”

The blonde tried not to blush, embarrassed.

“Well,” the younger teen tried to explain “This is bothering you, and I love you so I want to help?”

Albus looked up at him so fast, Gellert was surprised he didn’t get whiplash.

“You love me?”

Oh, shit.

For the first time since meeting, Gellert stumbled over his words. He didn’t see when Albus softly smiled until he felt Albus kissing him.

“I love you, too.”

The way Albus looked at Gellert in that moment, even with all the bullshit they had to deal with- Albus only 18 forced to be a parent, Gellert’s unconventional beliefs, and whatever else- as long as they were together it would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally prompted on tumblr. Come talk to me @ Mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com


End file.
